Saiyan Civil War
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: During his final battle with Frieza, Bardock ascends to become a Super Saiyan. But after defeating Frieza the King wishes to take over the Planet Trade Empire while Bardock wishes to tear it down. As the Saiyans are forced to choose sides between the hero of legend and their King, they come to realize that even though Frieza failed to kill them, they may do it themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revolution

Bardock and King Vegeta stood alone before Frieza, their armor bent and broken and their spirits close to a similar state. Bardock couldn't believe what had happened in such a short time. He had gained the physic power to see the future, he had seen Frieza's betrayal coming, he had convinced his Saiyan brothers and sisters to rebel, and was now fighting side by side with the King of the Saiyans himself the strongest of their race.

And it still wasn't enough.

All around them the battle raged between Frieza's forces and the Saiyans, flashes of energy and screams of pain filled the thin air of planet Vegeta's outer atmosphere. From the looks of it, the Saiyans were gradually winning, picking off Frieza's soldiers and overwhelming them with superior skills and power.

Gods it was all so futile. No matter how many soldiers they killed, no matter how hard they fought, it was all pointless. Frieza was strong enough to blow their entire planet into oblivion with one blast, the only reason any of them continued to breathe was because they were amusing him. He and the king were the only ones who were fighting Frieza outright while the rest of their army fought the soldiers. The two of them had been doing a pretty good job of it, forcing him into his second and third form. But now that he was in his fourth form, all hope was lost. They had failed.

Bardock mustered the last of his courage and looked at Frieza who hovered above his ship in his final form sneering down at them like they were insects. "Your army continues to dwindle Frieza!" cried the brave young warrior.

"As does yours." relied Frieza arrogantly. "But the difference is that I need no army! I've never needed one! Their just a nice luxury for dealing with monkey vermin like yourself."

At Frieza's insult Bardock felt it again. A strange pressure within him that he had felt slowly growing ever since the death of his friends. It felt like some sort of primal force was building up inside of him and needed to get loose.

"Listen Frieza!" cried Bardock. "In case you haven't guessed, we quit! All of us! We aren't your slaves any more you sick little mutation!" screamed Bardock. Next to him, the king was silent, watching Bardock suspiciously. He could tell that something was a bit off about his comrade, but he couldn't tell what. "I wish we were never foolish enough to listen to you!"

"Bardock, watch it." growled the King.

Frieza chuckled. "You know what amuses me, when little insects like you forget your place. You think that because you've gained a little bit of power that you can turn upon your master like a rabid dog. So like dogs, I will have to put you down." Frieza smiled evilly, and raised his hand above his head. Quicker than either warrior could believe possible, an energy ball began to grow in his hand. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a moon. It was the dreaded Supernova Blast

"NO!" cried Bardock and preformed his signature attack, the Final Spirit Cannon. He put all his power into the super-explosive ball of energy that grew in his hand, and with a roar of fury, he threw it at Frieza's Supernova attack hoping to detonate it prematurely and destroy him with his own attack. "This is for all the people we killed in your name! DIE!" Bardock was dimly aware that every warrior, good and evil, had stopped to watch with bated breath. This was the first time any of them had seen something like this, and all were wondering if Bardock would succeed, if he could kill Frieza.

The Supernova Ball absorbed Bardock's attack like a hungry animal. And just like that, hope was lost.

Frieza smirked, knowing that victory was his. "Goodbye Saiyans, see you in Hell." with that he threw it directly at Bardock. The Saiyan warrior saw the King flee out of the corner of his eye, and some part of him wanted to flee as well, but he did not. Bardock was going to die fighting to the very end. He thrust out his hands and caught the Supernova attack. Immediately it began to push him back towards the planet, barely slowing at all. _**Planet Vegeta,**_ he thought,_** I'm so sorry, I failed you. Toma, Selypa, all of you guys, I failed. **_The faces of not only his friends, but also the faces of his victims, of all the innocents he killed flashed before his eyes. Hundreds of emotions burned through him, but two stood out above the others; guilt and anger.

The anger within him, Kami it felt like a storm had been forced inside of him and was raging within him. He hated himself for not being strong enough to defeat Frieza and save his people, he hated Frieza for doing this. He hated himself for ever listening to Frieza and doing as he bid.

The guilt, oh Kami the guilt. For so many years **he** had been the predator, the one who did the hunting, the one who killed, the one who struck terror into the hearts of others. For years he did not care who he killed be they warrior, scholar, innocent, or guilty. He had only sought to fight and prove that his people were the strongest. In reality, they were the weakest for being stupid enough to listen to a monster like Frieza.

That's when it happened. The pressure within him exploded like an over heated boiler and blasted through him like an exploding star. It felt like the biggest orgasm of his life combined with the pain of every single bone in his body breaking at once and the single largest adrenaline rush he had ever felt. He screamed in pain and in a primal fury and clenched his fists, causing the Supernova to explode harmlessly in the upper atmosphere.

Up above Frieza frowned at what had just happened._** Why did the thing not hit the planet?**_ Thought he. Then he smiled in realization. "Ah, it seems that Bardock has sacrificed himself to save his planet. Never mind, I can just make another- WHAT THE BLUE BLEEDING FUCK-CHRIST!?" he screamed as he saw something unbelievable rise out of the smoke. It was Bardock, the top of his armor completely gone leaving him only in pants, boots, and the red hairband, but he had changed. His hair had become pure gold and glowed like a star. A golden aura of energy surrounded him, and his eyes were blazing with blue fire rather than their usual charcoal black. Everyone, every Saiyan and all of Frieza's soldiers stared at Bardock, a creeping suspicion in all their hearts. There were several rapid explosions as those who still had scouters tried to read his power level.

Their scouters had blown up, most of them somewhere around seven hundred million.

Frieza raised his hand and fired a volley of Death Beams at him. Bardock dodged everyone of them, moving faster than even Frieza could track. "Wh-what then hell is this! You, you're different! What's up with your eyes?! What's up with your hair?! What the hell are you!" cried the tyrant.

"Can't you tell Frieza?" asked Bardock calmly, a smirk on his face. "It's just as the legends foretold."

"No you fucking don't!" growled Frieza.

"I am the warrior you have heard of in myth, pure of heart and awakened by fury, that's what I am!" he cried. "I am the hope of the universe! The answer to all those who raise their heads to the heavens and cry out for justice!" He clenched his fists and powered up, his aura growing brighter. "I! AM! BARDOCK! I AM A SUPER-" Frieza shot another Death Beam at him, hitting him square in the face and knocking his head back. Bardock slowly raised his head and smirked, "-Saiyan." he finished with a confident smirk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

King Vegeta dashed through the halls of Frieza's ship, holding his side as the blood-flow began to slow from his wound. He didn't care anymore, not about his injury, not about the battle, not even the fate of his planet. He had one single possessive thought that drove him like a man possessed.

Save his son.

He knew that his son was somewhere here on Frieza's ship, and that he was due to be trained as Frieza's personal general. He had willingly given away his son to a monster, the thought sickened him. He had abandoned Bardock the moment Frieza had thrown the Supernova attack, knowing that he had to save his son, his own personal redemption.

He stopped and leaned against the side of a hallway as a huge explosion rocked the ship, but he knew it was to close to be Planet Vegeta. _Bardock must have sacrificed himself._ Thought the King._ Poor fool, as if that would stop Frieza._ King Vegeta coughed up some blood. He grimaced in pain and staggered forward, following the signs that led him to the dwelling chambers. He pressed his hand against the scanner that opened the locks and entered the room, and despair instantly befell him.

Zarbon, the green-skinned bastard was holding the young Prince Vegeta in a headlock, an evil smile on his face. "Father!" cried the boy in panic. "What's going on father!"

"Silence little mutated ape." said Zarbon in a pleasant voice. Zarbon's armor was badly damaged and his clothes were torn, but a blank glassy look filled his eyes. "Be quiet or I will snap your little barbarian neck." The Prince was silent, but King Vegeta saw terror in his eyes. Normally he would have hit his son for showing such weakness, but now his inner father came forth and with it, an intense need to protect his son filled him.

"It will be all right son." promised the Saiyan King. "I promise you it will be all right."

"Oh don't make promises that you cannot keep King Vegeta." said Zarbon in that same pleasant voice. It was obvious that his mind had snapped. "I'm going to make you watch as kill this little beast as all you damn dirty apes should die."

"Don't you dare touch him you perverted swine." snarled the King.

"Tsk tsk," said Zarbon shaking his head. "For that I'm going to make it extra painful for him. Before I was simply going to snap his neck." Zarbon tightened his grip on Prince Vegeta turning the boy's face blue from strangulation. "Now I'm going to strangle him to dea-" a beam of blue energy shot past King Vegeta and shot through Zarbon's head. The green skinned demon had a shocked expression on his face, and blood dripped out his mouth. His arms fell to his sides and little Vegeta scrambled to his father. With a final thud, Zarbon fell backward onto the ground, dead, and blue blood spilling onto the floor. King Vegeta turned to see who their savior was.

General Nappa leaned against the side of the hall, a massive chunk of flesh missing from his side, and a grim look of satisfaction in his eyes. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time." Nappa had blood dripping from his mouth and, blood dripping from his hand which held his injured side. The once proud general fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Stay here son." said the King firmly as he rushed over to the dying warrior. The young Prince stared after his father, his knees still trembling from the terrifying experience. "Nappa." said King Vegeta in his most commanding voice. "How the hell did you get yourself into such a sorry state?"

Nappa coughed up some more blood. "When we heard about the Saiyan rebellion Zarbon and Dodoria jumped me. I never stood a chance."

"On your feet general." growled King Vegeta. "Dying is not currently an option for you."

Nappa coughed again, sending up more blood. "I-I saved the Prince right?" asked Nappa as a child would ask a father for comfort.

The King nodded sadly. "You did indeed Nappa. You saved him."

Nappa's face broke into a smile. "I-I'm a hero."

King Vegeta nodded, a single tear running down his face in mourning for his friend. Nappa let final breath escape his lungs and slid face-down to the floor closing his eyes, an expression of peace on his face. Nappa, the Saiyan General who had been, before all else, loyal to his King and his people, died.

"D-Dad?" asked the child. King Vegeta slowly stood and walked over to his son. For a long moment he said nothing merely looked down at his oldest son.

"You're my son," he said suddenly. "And yet I have not held you since you were a child." Vegeta stared up at his father. Before he could say anything, his father did the last thing he had ever expected him to do. He stooped low and wrapped his son in a tight hug. The young prince was so surprised by his father's sudden display of affection that he couldn't even think properly. The hug ended, And King Vegeta looked his son in the eyes, and the Prince was surprised to see tears in them. "I'm proud of you son, and I love you. Never forget that."

"Wha-" began little Vegeta, but before he could complete his sentence King Vegeta struck him in the back of the head, hard. King Vegeta knew that it would not only knock his son out, it would erase his memory. "I'm sorry" he said catching his son as he fell. "I hope you will understand one day." He gently picked up his son's limp form and carried him to the pod room which was adjacent to the living quarters.

"King Vegeta?" asked a timid voice from behind one of the pods. The King turned to see a child step into the middle of the hall, about his son's age, with spiky black hair that reached down to his knees. It was Radditz, the oldest son of Bardock. "What's going on your majesty?"

King Vegeta blinked. "Why- why are you uninjured.?" asked the King.

"General Nappa told me to hide." said the little boy. "So I hid in here while he fought Dodoria and Zarbon."

The two contemplated each other for a long time. Little Radditz couldn't understand what was causing the King such puzzlement. "Come here Radditz." Radditz was taken aback. Never before had a high class Saiyan, let alone a royal, asked to see him. Cautiously Radditz approached King Vegeta. The moment he was close enough, King Vegeta's hand shot out and struck Radditz the same way he had struck his son, knocking him out and wiping his memory. "Sorry for the scare Radditz." said King Vegeta scooping up the child in his other hand. "But we must preserve the future."

He laid his son into an open pod and did the same for Radditz. He set the coordinates for the same planet that he had sent Bardock's younger son, Kakarott. Some backwater out of the way planet called Earth. "Goodbye Vegeta Prince of the Saiyans." said the King sadly as he launched the pods "And goodbye Radditz, son of Bardock..

He shook his head and rushed off to collect Nappa's body. This battle wasn't over yet, and he was going to give Frieza the fight of his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

With a roar of fury, Bardock blasted forward looking like a bolt of lightning and slammed his fist into Frieza's gut causing him to cough out blood. With supernatural speed and grace, the Super Saiyan roundhouse kicked Frieza in the back of the head sending him flying. Bardock phased right in front of him and caught Frieza by the throat. "I'm going to slap some sense into you!" proclaimed the Super Saiyan, and proceeded to bitch slap Frieza several times as hard as he could. "Are you sorry yet!?"

"I think I peed a little." said Frieza deliriously. Suddenly a barrage of Energy waves slammed into Bardock from behind causing him to drop Frieza. The blasts did little more than annoy Bardock, but his blood burned when he saw who it was.

"Dodoria." hissed Bardock as he beheld the pink warrior. "You've got a lot of spores attacking a Super Saiyan from behind." His face twisted into a satisfied grimace. "Especially when you killed the friends who were like his family you fat pink bastard." taking advantage of the distraction Frieza slipped away to try to find a place to hide. He knew that Bardock's new power exceeded his current power, and he knew that he had to find a place to power up, and achieve his 100% power. Slowly Bardock drifted through the air towards the monster who had slaughtered his team, no, his family. For that was what they had been after Celeria, his mate, had died bearing Kakarott.

"Listen here Bardock." snarled the fat beast. "I don't care if you're a Super Saiyan or whatever. I'm going to pummel you like the mouthy little prick you are."

"I'm sorry." said Bardock with a snarl, "But all I here at this point is 'Hit me Bardock! Please kill me! Kami this armor makes me look fat!'"

"Shut up!" roared Dodoria releasing a massive energy blast from his mouth. Bardock phased out of existence and reappeared behind Dodoria as fast as lightning.

"ONE FOR TOTAPO!" he roared punching Dodoria in the back of the head sending him reeling. "ONE FOR SELYPA!" he bellowed kneeing Dodoria in the back, feeling the satisfying sensation of breaking bones. Dodoria roared in pain. He tried to turn and punch but Bardock easily parried and grabbed Dodoria's wrist, squeezing and shattering it. "ONE FOR PUMBKIN!" roared the bloodthirsty Super Saiyan. He the slammed his fist into Dodoria's face, shattering bone and blood spurted everywhere. "ONE FOR TORA!" he screamed. Finally he smashed his fist through Dodoria's armor and through flesh into the entrails. Purple blood oozed out around Bardock's fist, and Dodoria's wails of pain could be heard all around the battlefield. "And one for me." said Bardock quietly. With that he unleashed a massive blast of golden energy tearing Dodoria apart from the inside out, spattering the unflinching Super Saiyan with purple blood.

"Bardock!" roared the voice of King Vegeta. Bardock turned towards the voice, and saw his king. The bearded Saiyan was carrying the dead body of General Nappa, and was looking at Bardock, a Saiyan he had always considered inferior, with a shocked, almost reverent expression. "I-is it true? Are you really.."

Bardock smirked. "The prophecies were true, I have become a Super Saiyan, the warrior of legend."

King Vegeta trembled with fury. "How in the actual fuck, did a low class wretch like you become the warrior of prophecy?! I am the King of all Saiyans! I am the one who should be a Super Saiyan! Not some third rate piece of trash like you!"

Bardock looked down on the King with contempt. "Fighting has nothing to do with one's family tree my "King"" he said the last word like it was some kind of curse. All his life he had looked up to the royal family, admired them, wanted to be them. Now he could see his King for what he was. A puffed up warrior who thought he was the shit. Now he saw that he was just plain old shit. "If the Powers that Be decided to make me a Super Saiyan than so be it, Kami knows I've fought tooth and nail to become as strong as I can. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill Frieza and end all this once and for all!"

Suddenly there was an explosion of purple energy about three hundred miles to the left. Bardock squinted to try to see what was coming, but before the Super Saiyan could react, Frieza rocketed up and delivered a powerful uppercut. Bardock staggered back and gaped in horror at what he saw. Frieza's muscles bulged out like he had suddenly bench pressed for twelve years straight. A purple aura blazed around him like fire.

"So Bardock? What do you think of my 100% power?' sneered the Arcosian.

Bardock smirked. "I think you're getting desperate." Frieza gaped at him, thinking that his new power level would intimidate the Super Saiyan, but it was doing nothing but amuse him! "You're scared enough to use your true power means only one thing, you're scared Frieza, and rightly so."

"Y-YOU FILTHY MONKEY!" screamed Frieza. "You think now that you're this so-called Super Saiyan that you're better than me?! LORD FRIEZA!?" demanded the tyrant.

Bardock phased out of existence and reappeared above Frieza "Yes." he answered simply, and brought his elbow down on Frieza's head. The blow caused Frieza to flip upside down and Bardock punched him in the stomach, hard. Frieza wheezed and coughed up blood.

"Gonna whiz red." he groaned. Bardock grabbed his tail and, with a roar, swung him around like a toy, flinging him off into Space, quickly blasting after him.

Bardock gave him a massive punch in the face that sent him flying once more He flew up to him and landed a solid blow in the stomach sending Frieza flying over the ship. The golden haired warrior phased in front of Frieza and grabbed him by the head and brought both knees up to Frieza's back, shattering his spinal cord. Bardock then clenched his fists together and brought them down onto Friza's stomach crying "BEGONE!" Frieza crashed into his ship with an earsplitting _**CRASH!**_ The Super Saiyan raised his hand above his head and charged another Final Spirit Cannon, this one made of the golden energy of the Super Saiyan, and much, much larger than his other one. It grew until it was almost as large as the Supernova Frieza had created. "The nightmare is over Frieza!" he snarled. "DIE!" he cried and threw the Final Spirit Cannon with all his might.

Frieza crawled out of the wreckage of his ship just in time to seethe massive ball of energy fly right towards him. _If I have any regrets about the countless horrors and tragedies that have transpired in my wake,_ thought the Arcosian as he saw his doom fly straight for him, _it's that I'm dying_. Frieza screamed as the titanic ball of energy hit him, and tore his body to shreds. The golden explosion destroyed the ship in a blast that could probably be seen from the far side of the galaxy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Evolution

**(Ignore the spelling mistakes as Salza talks, it's to show his accent in the text.)**

Lord Cooler sat lounging in his throne as his soldiers busied themselves monitoring the revolution of the Saiyan race. Frankly Cooler was surprised that it wasn't over yet. The fact that simple monkeys were giving his brother so much trouble was shocking, and something Cooler would never let Frieza live down. The purple Arcosian smirked as he planned new insults for his stuck-up little prick of a brother.

"Lord Cooler," said Salza, one of his most powerful Generals, in an accent that on Earth would be called French. "The battle with ze Saiyans is over."

"Oh finally." said Cooler with a dramatic sigh. "It took Frieza long enough to exterminate those damn simians. And Kami knows he'll lord over it like there's no tomorrow. You killed a bunch of monkeys Frieza, any drunk hillbilly with a shotgun can do that at the zoo."

"Well, zat is just ze thing my Lord." said Salza, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Your brother is dead, ze Saiyans are victorious."

Cooler stared at the blonde haired General who shifted nervously under Cooler's intense gaze. "The fuck?!" he finally exclaimed.

"Well my Lord," said Salza trying hard not to stammer as he could tell that Cooler was getting very angry, very quickly, "It seems zat ze Saiyan known as Bardock-"

"Oh I know him," said Cooler. "He conquers planets and doesn't afraid of anything."

"Quite, but it seems zat Bardock has fulfilled ze ancient Saiyan prophecy. He has become ze Super Saiyan of legend."

Cooler stared at Salza long and hard, digesting what Salza had just said. Ever since Lord Chilled had been killed by a Super Saiyan all those centuries ago, there had never been a single Arcosian who did not fear the very mention of the dread warrior with the golden hair. He was sort of the Arcosian equivalent of the boogeyman. 'Go to bed or the Super Saiyan will get you' his mother had been fond of saying if he had been particularly difficult getting into bed when he was little. When his people had discovered that the Saiyans were real, and every bit as vicious as the legends portrayed them to be, it had caused a panic. But his father and himself were the only ones who had kept their heads. Neither of them actually believed in the legends of the Super Saiyan, Frieza had always been the one who gobbled up the tales and took them as the gospel truth, and when he and his father had given them a quick examination, they realized that they were no stronger than any other race in their employ. At least that was his father's conclusions. Cooler on the other hand had looked closer, and had seen something more in the Saiyans; a tenacity and strength of soul and character that not even the Arcosians, or any other race that Cooler had met, possessed. That and the fact that they had a legend of the Super Saiyan that was practically identical to their own had been cause enough to keep them on a rather short leash, but still neither of them put much stock in the legend.

But now his childhood nightmares had come to fruition, and a Super Saiyan actually had come into being. And if Bardock's reputation was anything to judge by, this one was the last one they ever wanted to have become one.

While Cooler was reflecting on this Salza continued his story, probably to nervous to stop. "He not only survived you brother's Supernova attack, he allowed him to achieve his true power, and he vaz still victorious! Ze bastard blasted him to pieces like it vaz nothing!"

"Has my father been informed?" said Cooler suddenly, rapidly standing up and marching to the glass head of the ship.

Salza scrambled after him as fast as he could. "N-no my Lord, but ve have sent a pod-"

"Stop the pod." he said forcefully. "I don't want my father knowing about this, and take Planet Vegeta off the maps, as far as he is concerned Frieza was successful, Vegeta-sei was destroyed and, above all, there is no Super Saiyan."

Salza furrowed his brow, "But, why my Lord?"

Cooler smiled an evil smile. "Because, my father is rather old and I think it's time the Kold Empire had a change in management, and we can work this to my advantage. Where is the old man now?" he questioned.

Salza took out his information pad and scanned it, quickly finding the desired information. "King Kold is currently making his vay towards a planet in ze Omega Quadrant known as Nyumbani, apparently ze natives are giving us more trouble zen ve thought ze would."

Cooler nodded, "Excellent, that should give us some time to put my plans in action. Chart a course for Planet Vegeta. We're going to pay this little "Super Saiyan" a visit."

* * *

Planet Nyumbani was a massive jungle. It was roughly about twice the size of our Earth, and covered in lush tropical Rain Forest. The trees on Nyumbani were true titans, growing to the size of Earth mountains. The trees were so great that the various levels supported entire ecosystems of creatures that preyed on each other, as well as partaking of the magnificent, succulent fruits that grew within their branches. The entire surface of Nyumbani was covered with a shallow freshwater sea, and the soil and silt at it's the bottom was incredibly rich in nutrients and minerals, the perfect environment for trees like Nyumbani's to grow and thrive. Because of the density of the trees and branches on Nyumbani very little light filtered to the sea, so many of the ocean's creatures were born with very light-sensitive eyes, or none at all and relied on methods such as scent or echolocation to find their way around. The plant waste and animal leavings that found their way to the ocean eventually found their way to the bottom where they were eventually turned into nutrients for the hungry trees.

The inhabitants of Nyumbani were many, including the beautiful yet annoying _Nungu _birds and the flying_ Fisi_ lizards. Swimming in the shallow sea that covered the surface were _Twiga_ beasts, great fish with sharp teeth that snapped up any beast foolish enough to stray to close to the water. Hundreds of other little fishes and reptiles such as the crocodile-like _Chui_ beasts and the docile _Bweha_ fish. But the only intelligent race on planet Nyumbani were the Raptors. These creatures called the canopies and thick tree trunks of the titanic trees home, hollowing out whole sections of the trees to make living units, and used the very branches of their homes to move from place to place.

The Raptors were a curious race. They were bipedal like humans, but could grow up to eight feet tall. Raptors who reached this gargantuan height were known as _Kweli_ _Mpiganaji_, true warriors, but most Raptors were between six and seven feet tall. Raptors were covered in soft, downy feathers like the ones on an infant duck save for their feet hands and snouts which were covered with scales of varying color. They had long, powerful tails with a sharp scorpion like barb at the end that swept and whipped around their legs. They had scaled, dinosaur feet with sharp, brutal talons at the ends of their three toes. Their hands were very dextrous and bore opposable thumbs, but each of their fingers had a ferocious talon on the end. Their heads were identical to those of the ancient raptors of prehistory on Earth, and had the teeth to match.

Like the Saiyans, the Raptors were skilled Ki wielders, and their own collected power matched, if not surpassed, the legendary ape people. However, unlike their Saiyan counterparts, Raptors treated fighting more like a very strenuous yet enjoyable game, and never took combat or fighting to seriously.

There was only one mountain on Nyumbani, and it was a holy place, rumored to house an ancient guardian of the planet at it's peak high above the clouds. The mountain was known to the Raptors and Mt. Jelani, and only the Shamans were allowed to explore it's crags and fissures. The Shamans were unlike the rest of their race. Instead of channeling Ki, they used the sacred and dangerous power of magic. Shamans, when they were first apprenticed, took a sacred vow to use only the power of the four elements as their weapons. The only master Shaman that currently lived was Mansa Musa the Wise. Mansa Musa was an apostle of the Raptor's first, and was often considered the greatest, King, the legendary Mega-Raptor: Muffasa. Before Muffasa had come, the Raptor people had been a violent, lawless and chaotic people ruled by many war-like chiefs that kept their people under the iron fist of tyranny. Muffasa had been the most powerful of their race, but being a beast of peace he had refused to take power for his own, preferring instead to seek out powerful foes to fight. For twenty years of his life Muffasa had traveled Nyumbani, seeking out the strongest, smartest, and bravest fighters his planet had to offer, defeating them all in turn. He eventually grew in stature until it was clear that he was a _Kweli Mpiganaji._ As his fame grew, the souls of the ancestors began to look down on him and smiled with favor.

One day the peaceful planet was attacked, attacked by demons from the stars. Giant monkeys with no hair but on top of their heads, and on their tails, and souls as black and twisted as the pits of hell. The demons called themselves Saiyans. A great war had begun, and for the first time in the history of Nyumbani the Raptors united, united as one against these terrible and merciless demons. Muffasa himself was sent by the ancestors to the holy Mt. Jelani to seek the wisdom and power of the Guardian. No raptor knows what happened in that mountain, but when Muffasa returned, all quaked at his new power. Power enough to smash planets to rubble. With Muffasa at their side, even the mighty Saiyans were laid low.

But just when it seemed that victory was in their grasp, the Saiyans decided to show their true, terrible selves. So on the full moon, an event which happens only once every twelve years on Nyumbani, the Saiyans molted out of their hairless skins. They became great hairy apes, some as large as the trees that the Raptors called home. Uncounted thousands died in that slaughter. But their slaughter was not in vain, for when Muffasa saw how many of his people had been lost in that single stroke, he too cast of his body, and became something more. His power became immeasurable and his body changed, shining like a star in the sky. Armed with this unstoppable power, and enough rage burning in his heart to put their sun to shame he destroyed every single one of those monsters that night, save for one whom he sent back to tell his demon brothers and sisters to leave his people alone. He had spared this one out of mercy, for he was old and claimed to have a son named Spinvach and an infant grandson named Bardock.

Muffasa was declared a God-King by his people, and for many years ruled his planet with a kind and just heart. But as powerful as Muffasa was, his time came like it must come to every mortal. That cursed day, it rained all over the planet, the darkest most bitter rain that ever fell on their home. Every Raptor mourned their hero's passing with a broken heart. There was no singing, no dancing, no joy on that cursed day, even the animals wept. The long, tiring task of ruling the planet had fallen to Muffasa's only surviving child, Sundiata Keita. Sundiata was a powerful warrior, but not capable of the god-like transformation his father had used against the Saiyan threat. None the less, he ruled his home justly and wisely with his father in-law Mansa Musa the Wise at his side, and was beloved by his people.

But now a new threat comes to Nyumbani, a threat even more terrible than the Saiyans that attacked all those years ago. The Ice King comes, and it shall fall to Shujaa, the grandson of the mighty Muffasa, to carry on his family's legacy, and defend his planet from the dreaded Ice King.

* * *

"Bingwa! Get back here!" roared Shujaa chasing after his son through the halls of Dunia, the capitol city of Nyumbani. Dunia was considered a true wonder of Nyumbani. It was the tallest tree on the planet, three whole miles in diameter, and two miles high. It looked very much like a squat stump towering above the other trees with a forest of moss growing on it's flat surface. The entire inside of Dunia had been hollowed out and turned into a city, with houses and shops all the way up and down it's side. In the very center of mighty Dunia was Joka: the palace built by Muffasa with his bare hands. Joka was truly a sight to see. It was one of the few structures on Nyumbani made of stone, according to legend Muffasa had harvested stones from the bottom of the sea to build it. It was built like a flat triangle about two stories high with three towers coming out of each of the three vertexes. The smooth stones that formed the structure were held together by a mortar made from the sap of the trees of Nyumbani and the mud found on the slopes of Mt. Jelani.

Currently though, Shujaa, the Crown Prince of Nyumbani was chasing his six year old son Bingwa through the stone halls. Bingwa was small, small even for a six year old, but was quick as a little _panya_ rodent. He had been up to childish mischief of all kinds recently, so he was unsure of which exploit his father was chasing him for.

Shujaa himself was a massive Raptor, a _Kweli Mpiganaji_ in fact, and thickly built as well. His thick ropy muscles gave him a looming imposing figure, but his eyes sparkled with humor and kindness. His downy feathers were a deep burgundy color, but the top of his head was adorned with soft blue feathers. Right now, like usual he was clad in a black weighted tunic and gi slacks. Though incredibly powerful amongst his people, Shujaa was a rather gentle and reasonable soul, but when he was angered, people knew to stay away. And right now, all eight feet of his frustration was focused like a laser at his son.

"Bingwa!" he cried, "get over here this instant or I will destroy this entire castle to get to you!"

"No you won't!" cried little Bingwa darting under a table. "You're the one always going on about the history of this grand palace! You won't- ACK!" his sentence was cut short by his massive father grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and hauling him into the air.

"Well," growled his gargantuan father, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ummm, what did I do?" asked the boy sheepishly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" his father bellowed. "YOU POOPED IN THE CASTLE WELL!"

"Oh!" said Bingwa, relieved that his father had not found his booger collection. That collection was very important to him! "Well.. um.. sorry?" he said weakly.

"SORRY! THATS ALL YOU'VE GOT!" his father's eyes blazed. "HALF THE CASTLE IS VOMITING THEIR STOMACHS OUT AND ALL YOU HAVE IS "SORRY"!"

"What else can I say?" wailed the boy.

"I'll tell you what buster." he hissed. "I can take you stealing food from your grandfather's private larder, I can take you putting cheese in the lesser chieftain's undergarments, but by poisoning the entire castle, including your own mother, with your foul dung, YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!"

"Shujaa." said a calm quiet voice from behind. "Put the poor child down, he's terrified as it is." Shujaa dropped his son in surprise who landed with a squawk. Shujaa turned to see two figures standing behind him, his father, and his grandfather. Shujaa's father, Sundiata Keita, the current king of Nyumbani. Sundiata was dressed in his usual scarlet tunic and slacks accompanied by his weighted silver cloak. Sundiata was rather short standing just over 5'2, but giving off an air of authority nonetheless. His stern expression remained on his face, seemingly set in stone. Shujaa's grandfather, Mansa Musa was old, no raptor knew how old, and all his feathers had fallen out. His pale scales sagged and were wrinkled and his muscles had long since deteriorated beyond repair so he rode his magic floating crystal ball everywhere. Mansa Musa was the only fully fledged shaman of the raptor people so far, but his twelve initiates were making astounding progress.

Sundiata walked forward bearing his usual stern expression. "So, my grandson has pooped in the castle well." like a stone shattering, Sundiata dissolved into side splitting laughter. "Pooping in the castle well!" he howled through the laughs. "That is so original! I can't believe it! HAHAHA!" Shujaa stared at his father as though he had lost his mind.

"Um, father?" asked Shujaa as his father's laughs subsided. "Are you.. all right?"

"He he he!" giggled his dad as the last of his giggles died down. "Yes my boy. I haven't laughed that hard since Mansa Musa fell off his crystal ball and into a vat of cleansing mud!"

"Sundiata, I love you as both my king and my son in law," hissed the old shaman. "But I swore upon the stars in the sky if you ever mentioned that again I would set your sorry royal ass on fire!"

"So," asked Bingwa timidly, "Am I free to go?"

"Ha.. ha," began Sundiata breathlessly, "Oh, no. Your still going to be punished."

"Darn it" said Bingwa under his breath, knowing that he stood no chance of out running both his father and his grandfather, the two most powerful warriors on Nyumbani.

Suddenly, Mansa Musa exclaimed as though he had been struck and looked up towards the ceiling in terror.

"Mansa Musa!" cried Sundiata in concern. "What on Nyumbani is wrong!"

"Two- two powerful creatures are headed right for the planet!" he cried. Mansa Musa. "I can feel them! I can feel their power!" Mansa Musa and his twelve apostles had a unique ability to sense the energy in others. "They are almost here!" cried the old Raptor zooming through the air towards them. "Sundiata, Shujaa, you two must go and combat them! You are the only ones who stand a chance against warriors of this strength!"

"Where are they grandfather!" demanded Shujaa advancing on the elderly shaman. "I swear I will rend this threat limb from limb!"

"Wait!" cried Sundiata reaching up and grabbing his son's shoulder. "We know that these people are strong, but we have no idea if they are a threat. Before we go in with spears drawn we should at least see if they are hostile."

"No time!" cried Shujaa. "We must assume that they are a threat and respond as such. If what grandfather says is true that we can afford no other course of action!"

"But we must not act rashly." hissed the aging king. "We must at least give them a chance to explain themselves before we attack."

Shujaa snarled in frustration but finally said "Very well, they get one chance to explain their arrival here! If I don't like their answer or if I think they're lying-"

Sundiata jabbed his son's chest. "You! Aren't! King! Yet! I am in charge and I will not have my own son undermine my authority! You will follow my lead or I will have you banished to the Ratways, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Shujaa glared at his father for a long moment before finally saying, "Yes my King." in a cold voice.


End file.
